Fresh Dark Germy³sprite
}}Fresh Dark Germy³sprite is Hecka Jef's sprite in Cool and New Web Comic. He was originally a prototyped version of Germy named Germysprit. Later, they were tier 2 prototyped with both Fresh Jimmy and Whyte Quen, named Fresh Whyte Germysprite. Once he took both of the Quen's rings, adding in two more layers of Germy and two layers of horrer terror. Biography Germy was created via ectobiology as the genetic child of Dadd and Obana. He grew up in Houston, Texas along with Swet Bro, Hecka Jef, and Dabe. Shortly before Swet and Hecka leave for Jhon's birthday party, they take their final in their class with the Biig Man. Borp arrives to take them out of the class. He uses Lil Cal to cut off Biig Man's leg, allowing them a chance to escape. However, the Biig Man then becomes possessed by , who kills Borp. Swet Bro and Hecka then walk to the airport while Germy heads back to the house. On April 13th, 2009, Germy was outside when Hecka Jef drove into his own home with a pollice car. He followed him inside and helped complete the alchemization of the BIG GAME, and then prototyped himself into Hecka Jef's sprite. Upon entering the session, Germysprit overheard Hecka recount Swet Bro's death at the hands of Jhon. He tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of the sprite to resurrect Swet Bro, but gave up when he heard Jhon had ate him. After Hecka Jef went to bed, Germysprit teamed up with Femorafreack, who deputized him in their investigation of Jhon's murder. Having gained knowledge of the game as a sprite, Germysprit explained where they were and where Jhon was. After Femorafreack was conned by the Bug Stand Man, Germysprit suggested using alchemy to create better weapons. However, they built a bomb by mistake. This bomb created an alternate doomed timeline where Germysprit died, but the Hecka Jef of that timeline traveled back and removed the bomb, preventing the timeline. Germysprit then went outside and spotted Whyte Quen falling from the sky. He moved a bit out of the way and then prototyped both Whyte Quen and Fresh Jimmy simultaneously, becoming Fresh Whyte Germysprite. Dabe Stidrer approached Fresh Whyte Germysprite to demand back his sunglasses, which Fresh Jimmy had stolen. They returned them, but the glasses had been turned red by the prototyping process, making them useless for Dabe's ironic purposes. Fresh Whyte Germysprite supported Hecka before he gave his speech to the group. Afterwards, he leaves for Prostit to claim back the throne. He gives Hecka Jef a necklace that will summon him back, if needed. Upon returning to Prostit, Fresh Whyte Germysprite attempted to reclaim their crown and ring from Jaed Hardley, but were interrupted by the Blapck Quen, who had arrived for the same purpose. Fresh Whyte Germysprite took the rings from the Blapck Quen and Rubs Juice, who had himself taken it from Jaed, and became Fresh Dark Germy³sprite. With this power, he grew so large he actually destroyed Prostit. He is attacked by Peargrain Memicant for this, who he then exiles. Fresh Dark Germy³sprite was then summoned by Hecka, and sent off to go stop Jhon from resurrecting. He leaves to do this, and is attacked by Warwarwy Villain, who he also exiles. As the rest of the forces of Hecka and Rose arrive, Fresh Dark Germy³sprite joins the battle to hold down Rose's forces. He looks at King Jack funny though, who then attacks him and destroys his left eye. Fresh Dark Germy³sprite then attacks the entire planet of LODAD, killing many and causing mass destruction, leading Beq to intervene. Fresh Dark Germy³sprite eventually overpowers Beq, killing him, but when he returns he finds Hecka's forces defeated, and teleports them away to safety. Personality and Traits Germysprit seems fairly helpful, especially compared to Bg'ogubmom'ibulsprite. When teamed up with Femorafreack, he acts as the straightman to Femorafreack's idiocy. Fresh Whyte Germysprite has taken on the responsibility of the Whyte Quen, while also taking the prankster nature of Fresh Jimmy.Category:Humans Category:Sprites Category:Characters